This invention relates to an electronic learning toy.
Electronic learning toys are well known, and may be used, for example, to teach young children.
In one general aspect, a toy includes a housing, an output device, an input device, an overlay, and a controller. The housing has a surface and the output device is mounted to the housing. The input device is mounted in a first area on the surface to receive input. The overlay also is mounted on the surface to receive input. The overlay moves relative to the surface from a second area to the first area such that the overlay is disengaged from the input device when the overlay is in the second area and the overlay engages the input device when the overlay is in the first area. The controller is connected to the input device and to the output device. The controller controls the output device to perform a first action when the input device receives input and the overlay is in the second area and to perform a second action when the input device receives input and the overlay is in the first area.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the toy may include a switch mounted to the housing and engaged by the overlay when the overlay is in the first area. The switch may be connected to the controller to indicate whether the overlay is in the first area.
The output device may include a display. The input device and the overlay each may include a button.
The toy may include another output device mounted to the housing and connected to the controller. The input device may include a physical characteristic and the overlay may include a physical characteristic such that the first action relates to the physical characteristic of the input device and the second action relates to the physical characteristic of the overlay.
The toy may include a second overlay mounted on the surface to receive input and to move relative to the surface from a third area in which the second overlay is disengaged from the input device to the first area in which the second overlay is engaged with the input device to provide input to the input device when the second overlay receives input. The controller may control the output device to perform a third action when the second overlay receives input and the second overlay is in the first area.
The toy may further include a second switch mounted to the housing and engaged by the second overlay when the second overlay is in the first area. The second switch may be connected to the controller to indicate whether the second overlay is in the first area. The second overlay may include a button. The second overlay may include a physical characteristic such that the third action relates to the second overlay""s physical characteristic.
The toy may also include another input device mounted to the housing. The other input device is disengaged from the overlay independently of whether the overlay is in the first area. The controller may be connected to the other input device to receive input from the other input device, to cause the output device to perform a fourth action when the other input device receives input and the overlay is in the second area, and to cause the output device to perform a fifth action when the other input device receives input and the overlay is in the first area.
The output device may include an array of light sources, a grid placed over the array, and a diffuser. The grid includes an array of tubular holes, with each hole aligning with a light source when the grid is placed over the array. The diffuser is placed over the grid to collect light emitted from the light sources.
The grid may be made of a rigid plastic material. Each of the holes may have a white surface. The grid may have a thickness that is greater than a height of the array such that an area of light projected from the array and onto the diffuser is enlarged. The diffuser may diffuse light emitted from the light sources. The diffuser may mask the light sources. The diffuser may be made of an acetate material. The diffuser may include at least a portion covered with an opaque coating. The diffuser may be made of a milky and translucent material.
In another general aspect, an electronic learning toy that includes a housing having a surface and an output device mounted to the housing is controlled by providing an input device and providing an overlay mounted on the surface. The input device is mounted on the surface at a first area. The overlay moves relative to the surface from a second area in which the overlay is disengaged from the input device to the first area in which the overlay engages the input device. Input is received from the input device, and a determination is made as to whether the overlay is in the first area. If the overlay is not in the first area, a signal is sent to the output device to cause the output device to perform a first action. If the overlay is in the first area, a signal is sent to the output device to cause the output device to perform a second action.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, determining whether the overlay is in the first area may include receiving an indication of whether the overlay is in the first area from a switch mounted to the housing and engaged by the overlay when the overlay is in the first area.
The method may further include providing a second overlay mounted on the surface to move relative to the surface from a third area in which the second overlay is disengaged from the input device to the first area in which the input device is engaged by the second overlay. Furthermore, the method may include determining whether the second overlay is in the first area. If the second overlay is in the first area, the method may include sending a signal to the output device to perform a third action. Alternatively, if neither the overlay nor the second overlay is in the first area, the method may include sending a signal to the output device to perform the first action. Determining whether the second overlay is in the first area may include receiving an indication of whether the second overlay is in the first area from a second switch mounted to the housing and engaged by the second overlay when the second overlay is in the first area.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.